I swing that way!
by B.O.T.D.F X Jeffree Star
Summary: Dahvie and the gang go to a very secluded park on a hot summer day in the midst of having fun dahvie and jeffree try a new way of physical pleasure by using the swing! It started out as a simple ride on the swing but ends in a very lust filled day.


I do not for any reason want to hear "what the fuck your sick!" or my favorite "yeahhhh dahvie and jeffree star hate each other that would never happen"

I'm sorry if the fallowing people ever read…

Dahvie vanity

Jeffree star

Jayy von Monroe

I have a wired obsession with them having sex sooo yeah…

PENIS!

Written by Diamond Vanity

DISCLAIMER!...

The following events are not true! I wish Shit like this did happen but *sigh* it didn't.

I would like to apologize to the fallowing… Dahvie Vanity, Jeffree Star, Jayy Von Monroe, Aly Michalka, Travis Mills, Garret Ecstasy, Sally Stitches, Daniel Lucas, Rusty, Ronie Radke

_Dahvie Vanity's POV. _

_As we approached the park that we found out of random it seemed so distant and baron it was a nice little park that had nice play ground equipment and a swing set that was off in a secluded part of the park as we all got out of the SUV jayy, garret, sally and daniel took off and ran to the jungle gym I walked across the field toward the swings._

_I realy didn't feel like running around I wasn't high enough for that I heard jayy and sally screaming as garret and Daniel spun them around on the merigoroud I stuck my right hand in my pocket as I took a drag on my cigarette I reached the swings as I sat down and slowly started to swing I heard the scuff of feet I looked up and the sun hit me in the face I squinted it was jeffree he walked over to me and he looked at me._

_We stared at eachother for a while before he rolled his eyes and went to the opposite side of the swings and sat far away and he swung I smoked some more, eventually jayy and garret made their way over to the swings garret sat down and jayy whined "GARRET! I WANT THAT ONE!" garret playfully patted his lap "just sit in my lap jayy" jayy giggled and sat gown garret slowly started to swing jayy laughed and he gripped the chains._

_"Hey dahvie can you imagine if someone fucked like this?" I looked over and they were both play fucking I smiled a laughed "yeah it would be so fun!" I flicked my cigarette on the ground my shoes scuffed the dirt as I stopped the swing sally walked over and she was huffing "dahvie me and Daniel are going to go get some coke Im thirsty! We'll be back in twenty minutes" jayy jumped up "I wanna go!" garret fallowed behind._

_I shrugged "as long as you come back to get me" she waved her hand "as if Im going to leave you" she took the keys and she headed off to the car I watched them as they headed off as soon as they got out of hearing range and view I heard one of the swings squeak I blinked and jeffree had moved next to me his long skinny legs stretched out as he playfully kicked to start swinging._

_I didn't say a word after a while of the hot heat and silence he spoke "it would be impossible" I blinked and looked over at him "what?" he blushed "fucking while swinging" he didn't look at me I shrugged "its possible" he looked up at me "yeah right!" he said it in such a challenging tone I rolled my eyes I spoke in a bitter tone "it can be done" he flipped his hair "how?" I blushed and I thought for a moment "I can't explain it" he stood up and he stood in front of me "okay then show me" I looked at him._

_"Like show you how?" he nodded "yeah if you're so shure I wanna know" he crossed his arms and his right hip stuck out his tight short shorts hugged his legs and he looked at me one eyebrow raised I blushed "well come here" I reached out he took my hand I pulled him forward he blushed I stuttered "h-how flexible… are you?" he raised an eyebrow "very… why?" I waved my free hand "never mind this is crazy!" I went to let go of his hand but he gripped it "no…" I looked up at him his beautiful innocent face stared at mine"… show me" I swallowed a lump in my throat and I nodded "you need to straddle my waist" he grabbed the chains and I gripped his hips and he wrapped his legs around my waist and he sat in my lap as we got situated I gently and nervously held his ass both my hands gripped his firm butt he held onto the chains._

_The awkward silence grew I didn't look at him he started to Dry fuck me! I quickly looked at him he blushed "show me how to move" I was so hesitant but I started to push my hips forward and pull back to swing jeffree gasped as the swinging got more higher and faster he held onto the chains and gripped his right hand found its way under my arm and he gripped my shirt tight my left hand grabbed the chain._

_After a short while of swinging I realized that I was getting hard we needed to stop he leaned fully into me he started to seriously dry fuck me his hips rolled into mine he moaned I gasped into his ear "AUHH! Stop!" he squeezed my waist with his legs and he groaned "Auu fuck me!" we can't fuck in the park and right as things started to get hot jayy and the gang showed back up._

_Jayy ran over and he smiled "wow cool way to swing guys" he seriously thought that we were just swinging jeffree continued to dry fuck me he kiss my neck and sucked I almost moaned but I caught myself "y-yeah!" my face burned red I squeezed his ass as jayy walked over the monkey bars he continued to kiss and suck I groaned._

_I swung as we came down I pushed my hips forward hard and rough jeffree moved with me perfectly he gasped into my ear "your hard" I bit my bottom lip and I continued to dry fuck him my eyes glanced down and his large erection was now visible I watched as both our erections pushed together and our cloths ruffled he reached down and stroked me through my plaid blue shorts._

_He licked his dry lips and glanced around then he looked at me his lips quirked into a smile "I want to experience the full pleasure of this" I blushed he looked around again his voice was eager "how fast can you fuck?" I gulped and looked away from him "I can be fast" jeffree moved I let out breath of air as he got off me he looked over his shoulder as he gripped his short shorts "okay get ready!" my eyes widened as he pulled down his shorts and panties his large member sprung out and stood erect._

_My heart was beating out of my chest he looked at me his face was a bright red "hurry!" I flinched I grabbed my shorts and started to unzip them jeffree watched in interest as I pulled out my dick it stood fully erect at ten inches jeffree quickly found his spot… in my lap! He straddled me this time it was a little more complicated._

_ We both were trying to hurry he raised up and we both looked and tried to get connected I finally found his entrance and I pushed the head in he gasped and his eyes shut I watched closely as blood trickled down I let out a strained breath "we need lube or I'll tare you" jeffree's hand gripped mine as I pushed into him he gasped "(HU!) Just go!" I closed my eyes as he impaled himself the more my dick slid in the more time we killed, finally! I was fully inside and it was amazing he was so warm and soft he gripped the chains hard and looked at me his tiered eyes locked onto mine his lips are parted and he's huffing he trembled._

_I gasped at his beauty he blushed as I leaned forward our lips barely touched before he pulled away he shook his heads "FWB!" I blinked friends with benefits? He sighed "no real connection just fuck buddies" I took in a slow breath my eyes averted I looked away he blushed "it's your first time… isn't it?" I didn't speak I just nodded he gripped the chains and he spoke "then fuck me like Im your first" I looked at him._

_His blue eyes sparkled I shook lightly my head tilted and I softly spoke "I'll be gentle" he smiled and leaned forward "don't be" I felt my heart start beating fast and my blood burned I gripped his hips and I started to swing I pulled my hips back he gripped the chains hard and he groaned "uhhh" as the swinging started I would push forward and as the swing came down he pushed back into me._

_He leaned his head back "uhhh yes!" I leaned forward and latched onto his neck he jerked his breath hitched and he gripped my neck I sucked hard and licked this was so fucking amazing the amount of pleasure that Im receiving is better than anything that i've done jeffree groaned loudly I felt a warm liquid land on me I looked down the front of my baby blue shirt was covered in his white thick sticky cum._

_I was so close I pushed harder and faster jeffree laid his head on my shoulder he was finished he was panting and gasping he grunted as I fucked him he let me finish as I pushed in a few more times it brought me over the edge and the last push in I moaned loudly "Auhhh! Jeffree!" I gripped him hard his legs squeezed my waist and he hissed and made a pained groan as my orgasm ended I sucked on my bottom lip jeffree looked at me I was quickly breathing he smiled._

_I gasped as he rose off me I felt my cum run down my shaft and our dirty sticky encounter was now over jeffree quickly fixed his dress I fixed my shorts when done I stood tiredly from the swing I held onto the chain and gripped my breaths were labored jayy ran by he hit me "TAG YOU'RE IT!" I sighed Im not ready for this pinky pie bull shit!_

_I didn't chase him he stopped and looked at me and then looked at jeffree our tired faces said it all jayy blushed and he nodded he headed to the SUV everyone was heading home jeffree grabbed his car keys and he looked at me one last time we shared a few moments of silence jeffree smile and he winked at me he blew me a kiss and he headed to his pink car I slowly but tiredly made my way to the SUV._

_The ride home was wild as usual more ruckus and crazy shit! The same old stuff jayy caught me off guard as I slowly started to doze off he poked me and he whispered in my ear "I didn't know you swung that way!" I closed my eyes and smiled and drifted off to sleep._


End file.
